


Récits de la Terre du Milieu - #1 : « Violente disparition »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Récits de la Terre du Milieu [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Headcanon, Movie 1: The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Gandalf tente de faire émerger l'ancien Bilbo, celui qui n'était pas aussi préoccupé par sa vaisselle et ses livres.
Series: Récits de la Terre du Milieu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564648





	Récits de la Terre du Milieu - #1 : « Violente disparition »

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there :) Depuis le temps que j'adore cette trilogie, mais que je n'ai jamais trouvé l'âme d'en écrire des fanfictions... Bah voilà, j'ouvre ce petit recueil, enfin ;)
> 
> Ce premier OS est une courte étude du personnage de Bilbo (assez headcanon), à la faveur d'un passage du premier film :)

\- Où est donc passé le jeune Hobbit qui aimait prendre des risques ? tonna Gandalf. Quand est-ce que la vaisselle de votre mère est devenue aussi importante ?

Bilbo ne pipa mot face à la remontrance exaspérée de Gandalf, mais il aurait parfaitement pu lui apporter les réponses à ses interrogations.

Il revoyait encore les corrections infligées par son père, pour ses multiples désobéissances. Bilbo avait plié sous la violence, devenant un bon petit Hobbit casanier et intéressé uniquement par les affaires quotidiennes et domestiques. La figure paternelle avait également tout fait pour enfouir son autre “déviance”, absolument inacceptable pour un Hobbit de bonne famille : son attirance pour le même sexe.

Bilbo Baggins, tel que vint le trouver Gandalf bien des décennies après leur première rencontre, s’était vu littéralement transformé, assagi, refoulé.

**Author's Note:**

> (Y a un léger air de Bagginshield qui joue dans ma tête :p)


End file.
